Christmas Wish
by Allyson
Summary: Christmas Wishes for Face and Murdock. Friendship fic


Title: Christmas Wish  
  
Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The A-Team so don't sue me! Summary: Christmas fluff between Face and Murdock. Comment: Do not flame, I already know my story's naff!  
  
  
  
CHRISTMAS WISH.  
  
  
  
The 6ft green Christmas Tree glittered and sparkled proudly in the corner of the room. Dots of lights chased around the branches reflecting fragments of colour from the multi-coloured baubles and delicate figurine ornaments in the dim light. The whole thing was barely visible through the thick layers of false snow spray that threatened to engulf the impressive tree. Sitting majestically above it all, and barely visible in the dim lighting, sat a small well-loved cuddly toy dog wearing a paper hat and a crudely made skirt. Billy the Christmas Angel. His job was to sit patiently guarding the carefully wrapped presents half-hidden under the lower tree branches.  
  
Soft Christmas music filled the room but the lone occupant of the room paid no attention to his surroundings. Standing, staring out of the window at the nighttime sky, Templeton "Faceman" Peck had long ago been swept up in his own thoughts and no longer heard the music that swept by him. He also didn't see the figure that had entered the room silently behind him and had now paused to watch him.  
  
H M "Howlin' Mad" Murdock had been unable to get to sleep and had decided to check if the Christmas Tree lights had been left on. He didn't want the guys to be mad at him if they found them on in the morning. A black eye from BA or even possible asphyxiation was not his ideal Christmas present. No, he wanted it to be a perfect Christmas and so far he could feel it would be possible.  
  
He'd tried to restrain himself from knowingly annoying BA and so far they'd been able to put all the Christmas decorations up and do all the Christmas shopping with only a few cross words and threats. Hannibal had arranged it with Stockwell so that Murdock could spend Christmas and New Year at Langley with them while Frankie Santana had been allowed to spend his with relatives and friends from his studio days. Murdock had been anxious and upset at the prospect of spending his first Christmas away from his teammates. So when Hannibal had told him the good news, he'd been on such a high that he'd arrived at Langely within half an hour and had since then not left his teammates sides. There was just one thing left to put right before Murdock could have a perfect Christmas.  
  
He walked casually over to stand next to Face by the window. In companionable silence, Murdock star-watched with Face before building up the courage to face him. The previous lost and wishful expression that Face had been showing was instantly replaced with a neutral expression when the Lieutenant realized he'd got company. Murdock instantly realized Face's defensive walls had risen against the outside world and felt a moment of regret.  
  
"Hey, Facey," he said, trying not to sound concerned. "What are you doing up still?"  
  
"Hi, Murdock," Face replied, with a wan smile. "I was just on my way to bed now. What about you?"  
  
"Guess I couldn't sleep either," replied Murdock. Face wasn't surprised that Murdock had seen straight through his deception. "Decided to help Billy guard the presents. Don't want Santa to miss us out this year."  
  
"No, we wouldn't," agreed Face, half-heartedly.  
  
"Face, what's wrong?" asked the suddenly somber pilot.  
  
"Noth -" Face's dismissal died in his throat when he saw the concern in Murdock's eyes. He sighed before looking back out of the window. "I'm sorry, Murdock. I guess Christmas has reminded me that we're no closer to getting our pardons and being able to enjoy Christmas as free men. BA couldn't visit his mum for the holidays, Hannibal hasn't seen Maggie in almost a year, we haven't heard from Amy since being trapped here and Stockwell tries to keep you away from Langley as much as possible. It's like being in prison again."  
  
Murdock's eyes glittered with sympathy for his best friend and anguish for realizing that Face was only looking at all the bad things surrounding him.  
  
"Y'know, Muchacho, I don't agree with you," he replied, shaking his head at the look Face gave him. "I know how much you hate this deal with Stockwell; we all do. But there's nothing we can do about it but trust Hannibal. He knows what he's doing and you know he'd do anything to clear yours and BA's names so that you could live normal lives again."  
  
"I know," agreed Face, hiss eyes downcast to the floor. "But Murdock doesn't it bother you?"  
  
Murdock thought for a moment before nodding in reply. "Yes, it bothers me sometimes. Every time something bad happens to you guys it scares me that you could be risking your lives for a pardon that may never come. But I know you guys will overcome it all and become free one day. You're heroes and heroes always win in the end." He grinned suddenly and nudged Face's shoulder. "Besides, I wouldn't change anything that's happened to us because if I did I wouldn't be here spending Christmas with three heroes, especially my best friend.  
  
Face was staring at him; his eyes and mouth wide open in surprise at Murdock's sincere words and shock to find that Murdock had included him as a hero. He realized Murdock was laughing softly at his laxed expression of a goldfish and managed to close his mouth, looking suitably embarrassed.  
  
"I'm not a hero, Murdock," he managed to say after recovering from the shock.  
  
"Sure you are, Faceyman," Murdock continued to smile. He gestured towards the tree behind them. "If it hadn't been for you suggesting Billy could be the angel for the tree we'd have a pretty incomplete Christmas Tree right about now. You swooped in and saved the day."  
  
Face laughed at that and gave Murdock a genuine rare smile as he shook his head. "What would I do without you, Murdock? Sometimes you make no sense at all."  
  
"But I got you smiling again," pointed out Murdock. "Promise me that smile won't leave your face for the rest of Christmas and no more dark thoughts about what could have been, okay? Enjoy Christmas with me, Hannibal and BA now - your family."  
  
"I promise," responded Face, sincerely, knowing how much it would mean to the pilot. "Now, shouldn't you be asleep? Santa won't visit unless everyone's in bed."  
  
Murdock's eyes lit up at the thought of Santa and he glanced out of the window.  
  
"Look Face," Murdock exclaimed, excitedly, grabbing Face by the arm. "A shooting star is coming towards us. Quick! You have to make a wish."  
  
Face frowned as he squinted through the window at where Murdock was wildly pointing. "Err . . . Murdock, you've just wished on the headlight beams of one of the Abel's cars leaving the complex. It's not a shooting star."  
  
Murdock still grinned widely, as he allowed Face to pull him away from the window and propel him in the direction of the guestroom where he was sleeping. "Doesn't matter, Face," he confined to the younger man. "My wish has already come true."  
  
"You wished for snow again?" guessed Face, turning off the music and Christmas lights. The only source of light now coming from outside.  
  
"Nope, that's been taken care of," he replied, mischievously, as he walked towards his room.  
  
Face was going to ask what the pilot meant by that but a sliver of moonlight caught his eye. It shone onto a bucket filled with white confetti perched precariously on top of BA's partially open bedroom door. He grinned at what BA's response to that would be.  
  
"What then?" he asked, as they reached their respective rooms.  
  
"A perfect Christmas with my family," smiled Murdock.  
  
Face returned the smile. "Merry Christmas, Murdock," he said, before entering his room.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Face," replied Murdock, entering his own room and closing the door. "Sweet dreams."  
  
  
  
THE END. 


End file.
